lucillaversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Forest Of Doom - Part 1
This is the first part of The Forest Of Doom. Summary Lucilla and Johnny find themselves in another world and embark on a quest. Characters Player Characters * Lucilla Martinez * Johnny Khan NPC Characters * Bigleg * Richard Staff * Yaztromo Plot LUCILLA Slowly you open yours eyes. You are surrounded by bones. You are in some kind of a cave. You have no idea how you have got there but have a strong feeling that you shouldn't stay here too long. Suddenly you hear a shout. JOHNNY You were quite alarmed when you woke up. You were expecting to find yourself in your nice warm bed...but instead...thankfully you weren't that high up in the tree when you fell out of it. On hitting the ground you dusted yourself down and looked around. It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining. There's a road in front of you. You follow it for a while, until you see a sign that reads "BEWARE! DRAGON!". Your curiosty peaks and you quietly and carefully head off the road. After a short stroll you see a cave. It's full of skeletons. And Lucilla! BOTH On reuniting you are both very confused. You have no idea how or why you are here, or even where "here" is. Looking around the cave you see a few items, lost by dead warriors who have clearly come to face the dragon. You each claim a sword, scabbards, a backpack, some leather armour and a potion each. Lucilla finds a Potion Of Skill, whilst Johnny finds a Potion Of Fortune. You both decide that it would be best to leave the Dragon's den and head back to the road. Heading onwards to see if you encounter anyone who might know what is going on. As you walk you both try to piece together what might possibly have happened, when all of a sudden you notice the sound of a twig cracking over to your left. Then you hear a groan, followed by the dull thud of a body falling to the ground. Slowly you both walk over to the bush where the noise is coming from and carefully pull back the branches. You are looking down to see a little old man with a great bushy beard, his face contorted with pain. He is wearing an iron helmet and chain-mail. He's clearly been shot with two crossbow bolts which have pierced the chain-mail covering his stomach. Johnny tries to use grass and leaves to stop the bleeding. It helps but it still seems to be a pretty nasty wound. He coughs and moans before suddenly sitting up rigid, eyes staring fixedly ahead, he starts to shout. Man: I'll get them! I'll get them! Don't you fear, Gillibran, Bigleg is coming to bring you the hammer. Oh yes, indeed I am. Oh yes... The dwarf, whose name is presumably Bigleg, is obviously delirious from the blood loss. You both watch as he slumps down again to the ground. Lucilla looks around but there doesn't seem much to look at. The road goes off ahead, and there's no sign of Bigleg's attackers. Maybe he had managed to escape them when he collapsed? His eyes stare unblinkingly at Lucilla as he again starts to shout. Bigleg: Ambush! Look out! Ambush! Aagh! The hammer! Take the hammer to Gillibran! Save the dwarfs! His eyes half close and the pain seems to ease a little. Johnny gives Bigleg the potion of fortune on the dwarf, which he drinks in one swig before throwing the bottle into the bushes, it shatters. He wipes his mouth with his arm and speaks to you both again in a low whisper. Bigleg: Help us, friends...take the hammer to Gillibran...only the hammer will unite our people against the trolls...We were on our way to Darkwood in search of the hammer...ambushed by the little people...others killed...the map in my pouch will take you to the home of Yaztromo, the master mage in these parts...he has great magics for sale to protect you against the creatures of Darkwood...take my gold...I beg you to find the hammer and take it to Gillibran, my Lord of Stonebridge...you will be well rewarded... Bigleg unclips a pouch from his belt and hands it to Johnny. Johnny opens it to find a map and 60 gold coins. Bigleg opens his mouth to start another sentence, but nothing comes out except his last dying breath. As you both stand examining the map, you hear the sound of a horse trotting towards you from the direction that you came from. You both turn to see a tall thin man, dressed in chain mail, riding a horse towards you. Lucilla draws her sword. Lucilla: State your name and your business! The man slows his horse to a stop and places his hand on the hilt of his sword. Man: Richard Staff, Tax collector for the King. I'm on my way to collect from Yaztromo. Who are you, and what are you doing with that Dwarf? Lucilla: I am Lucilla Martinez and this is Johnny Khan. We got lost and we stumbled upon the Dwarf. We are looking for Yaztromo. Maybe you can help us? Richard: Well, he's straight up this road. Not much further in fact. He continues slowly past you and up the road. Lucilla and Johnny follow. In time you reach Yaztromo's Tower. Richard reached it long before you, and his horse is tied to a post outside. Finally you walk up to the huge oak door. A large brass bell and gong hang from the stone archway. As Lucilla rings the bell, a shiver runs down her spine and she realises that the loud 'bong' invades a deep silence, which she had not noticed before. There are no birds or animals to be heard. You both wait anxiously at the door and hear slow footsteps descending stairs from the tower above. A small wooden slot in the door slides open, and two eyes appear an examines you. Man: (grumpily) Well, who are you? Lucilla: I am Lucilla Martinez and this is Johnny Khan. We've been told you sell magics. Man: Oh! Well in that case, if you are interested in buying some of my merchandise, you had better come up. He closes the slot. For a moment you hear keys jangle in the door, and then the door opens. You are faced with a old man, with long white hair and a flowing white beard. A pair of spectacles balances on the end of his nose as he regards you with kind eyes. Man: I am Yaztromo. Please come in. Ignore, Richard, he's just leaving. Richard appears behind him, weighing a large bag in his hands. It sounds like it's full of money. Richard: (Smirking) Good day. Richard goes to untie his horse. Yaztromo heads up the stairs, he calls back over his shoulder. Yaztromo: Well, come in, and shut the door behind you. Lucilla and Johnny enter, Johnny closes the door behind him and takes note of his surroundings You are both standing in a small space. The walls are wooden, and the spiral staircase is made of stone. Looking up you can see many pictures lining the walls on the way up. Paintings of landscapes and portraits of people. Yaztromo: (calling from somewhere at the top of the stairs) Come on, come on, I haven't got all day. You both follow Yaztromo up the spiral staircase to a large room at the top of the tower. Shelves, cupboards and cabinets line the walls, all filled with bottles, jars, weapons, and all manner of strange rtifacts. Yaztromo shuffles past the general clutter and slumps down in an old oak chair. He reaches into his top pocket, pulls out a cloth and cleans his spectacles. He points over to a piece of framed parchment hanging on the wall. Yaztromo: You'll find all the prices just there. All the instructions for use are written clearly on the labels attached to the items. If there's anything listed that you can't find, or if you have any questions, just let me know. You both look at the list... ITEM COST IN GOLD PIECES Apple 5 Armband Of Strength 28 Bhea Stone 24 Boots Of Leaping 27 Bread 9 Crossbow 23 3 Crossbow Bolts 7 Edible Mushroom (Pack of 3) 3 Fire Capsules 12 Fire Rod 29 Flask Of Water 1 Flask Of Wine 13 Garlic 2 Ghost Mushroom 16 Glove Of Missile Dexterity 22 Headband Of Concentration 25 Holy Water 6 Long Spear 18 Net Of Entanglement 26 Nose Filters 19 Potion Of Anti-Poison 14 Potion Of Healing 15 Potion Of Insect Control 10 Potion Of Plant Control 8 Potion Of Stillness 4 Ring Of Light 21 Rod Of Water-Finding 20 Rope 17 Snargruff's Rolled Smoking Leaves (Pack of 6) 11 Johnny: (turns to Lucilla) Well, we've got 60 gold coins and will need protection from creatures in Darkwood Forest. Do you think we should buy some water too? Lucilla: Yes I think that would be a good idea. Johnny: Yaztromo, what do you know about Darkwood Forest? Yaztromo: Darkwood is a most dangerous place. It's inhabited by Wild Hill Men, Goblins, Centaurs, Ape Men, Giants, Treemen, and Ghouls, to name but a few. Best avoided unless you can help it. Why? You aren't considering going in there are you? Lucilla: Yes. We are Yaztromo: But...you're just kids. Oh well, that's up to you though I suppose. Lucilla: (lying loudly to johnny) That other guy was selling magics much cheaper. I think we should buy them there instead. Yaztromo: I run a successful business. I don't need your custom. You might also be interested to know that after you leave, my prices are being raised. The King's taxes have taken a toll, so I have to recoop my profits however I can. Now...either decide what you wish to buy, or get out. Next Part The Forest Of Doom - Part 2 Previous Episode Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 2 - Speaking In Tongues Category:Fighting Fantasy